


A Taste of Tomorrow

by MadameBaggio



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible Spoilers, Season 3, THAT HUG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: I loved that scene from episode three, but I decided to make it a bit sweeter.Possible spoilers.





	A Taste of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve done it.
> 
> This is my version of how the third episode of the new season should’ve been. There are spoilers from the episode.
> 
> I hope you like it.

She couldn’t handle seeing him like this. They might have their differences and she could name quite a few times she’d wanted to strangle him, but she never wanted to see him like this.

Well, she never wanted to see anyone like this, it was true. She was kind hearted and grief is something so terribly painful, but…

There was something about seeing Gilbert like this that made it even more painful to Anne. He was so good and brave, and seeing him falling apart like this, doubting himself and his choices, hurt her so much.

And the tears…

Obviously she wouldn’t be happy if she saw anyone crying, but Gilbert’s tears in that moment, just outside his house, scared of going in…

It was too much.

Anne hugged him because he needed that, he needed someone and she was there and she could do that for him.

She was surprised by how tightly he hugged her back. His arms were like iron bands around her, pressing her firmly against him, while she could hear his soft cries and know his tears were getting her coat wet.

Nothing of it mattered, no time or weather, and Anne had no idea how long they stood like that.

She pulled away minimally. “Gilbert?”

He rested his forehead against hers, like he was still weak and needed her support. “I…” He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what to say to them.” He admitted.

Anne felt dizzy for a moment, incapable of remembering exactly what she was doing there. For one endless minute the only thing she could focus on was him; his hands still holding her, his breath on her lips as he spoke.

She forgot what she was about to do for a whole minute. But then his tears reminded her of his pain and she just closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead gently against his. Just to give him strength.

“It is alright.” She told him, her voice hoarse. She cupped his face, used her thumb to dry his tears. “You’ll find the words.”

Gilbert nodded -the motion making their noses brush -and sighed. He finally let her go, but grabbed her hand as he walked up to his house.

xxx

This day had been bittersweet. Mary had gotten what she wanted so dearly, a sense of community and union, but…

Anne wondered if this was a blessing, the chance of saying goodbye to friends and family like this.

As things started to wind down, she saw Gilbert discreetly slipping away. She wasn't sure if she should go after him at first, but then she remembered his tears from before and her feet made the choice for her.

She found him by the side of the house, leaning against the wall.

“Are you alright?” Anne asked coming closer.

Gilbert straightened his posture immediately and gave her a weak smile. “I am. It was a beautiful day.”

“It was.” She agreed softly.

They stayed in silence for a bit.

“Thank you for this, Anne.” He finally spoke. “I know it means so much to Mary.”

“Oh. Don't thank me.” She shook her head. “It was a common effort.”

Gilbert chuckled. “Anne…”

“I'm serious!”

“Are you going to disagree with me?” He teased, a grin on his lips.

“I can't let you get too comfortable.” She tipped her chin up, spoke haughtily, but her smile let him know it was in jest.

Gilbert kept looking at her and smiling. “And thank you for the other day. The hug.”

“Oh.” She could feel herself blushing. “You're welcome. You looked like you needed it.”

“I did.” He agreed. “Can I…” He suddenly looked uncomfortable, and cleared his throat.

“Yes?” Anne encouraged softly.

“If it's not too much trouble…” he rubbed the back of his neck, his own cheeks getting red. “Could we hug again?”

“Oh! I… Yes, of course.” Her voice came out way too cheery, and she winced internally. “What are friends for, right?”

“Right.” He agreed immediately.

They had a awkward moment when neither knew exactly how to go about an arranged hug, and they had to coordinate where their arms should go. But soon they were back to the same place they had been before, and -probably because of the lack of tears - it felt different immediately.

Anne could feel him better; his warmth, his smell and his solid body. It all made her blush harder and she could guess why (even if she wasn’t ready to admit it).

It wasn’t as desperately tight as the previous hug had been, but it somehow felt more comforting.

She didn’t know how long they stood there holding each other, when Gilbert spoke. “I was worried you’d think I was too forward last time.” He admitted.

“Why?” Anne asked confused, pulling back a little.

But, like the other time, Gilbert didn’t let her go. “We stood too close.” He reminded her. “Like now.”

Yes, they had and they were, and -just like before- Anne felt dizzy. However this time there weren’t tears or sadness to think of; there were only his eyes on her eyes. When he rested his forehead against hers it was the same as before but still so different.

“Anne…”

She didn’t know what came over her; she just pushed on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. It was a voice deep within her that urged her to do so; a calling, like a siren’s song that seemed to come directly from his lips.

Anne had often read about kisses; a thousand poems and novels, but she’d never imagined it would be this soft and this sweet.

She felt Gilbert’s hands grabbing fistfuls of her dress as he melted against her, his lips becoming even softer under hers.

When they pulled apart, Anne could swear she saw the whole sky in his eyes and a whole story on the lines of his lips.

Oh no. She was -madly, deeply, truly-in love with Gilbert Blythe.


End file.
